This invention relates to a transparent security plate and, in particular, to a transparent security plate having enhanced resistance to electrical tampering.
Transparent security plates have a wide variety of applications. They provide protection while permitting visual display of jewels and valuable artifacts in shops and museums, and they provide barless windows in detention centers, and unobstructed viewing portals in high-security prisons.
While a number of security plate constructions are in current use, none are completely protected against tampering. Typical security plate constructions comprise an alarm grid of series or parallel connected frangible conducting wires laminated between a pair of break-resistant glass plates. The wires are electrically coupled to an alarm system and, theoretically, at least breakage of the plate results in breakage of wires and a consequent alarm. Upon occasion, however, such alarm systems have been bypassed by penetrating one of the plates and shunting the wires around areas for further penetration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transparent security plate having enhanced resistance to electrical tampering.